Naughty and Nice
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: Lacy is a very determind Elf, she always gets what she wants, and now she wants the head elf, Bernard. Bernard/OC Warning: Sex Scene I honestly regret nothing, this was based souly off a dream i had.


Disclamer: I own nothing and noone but Misty and Lacy.

"Are we on a coffee break?" The tall, darked haired elf asked angrily. "We dont drink coffee." the blonde retorted. "well then get back to work" he all but screached as he stomped out of the workshop. Lacy and Misty rolled their eyes at Bernard, of course he was just as bossy and grumpy as ever, and it annoyed the other elves to no end. "I wonder why he's so grumpy all the time." Misty commented idley. "I think its be cause he hasn't had a good shag in a wile." Misty gasped at her English friend, the girl was the same kind of Elf as Bernard, not quiet as short as the others, but not really as tall as a normal human eather, forest elves is what they were. Lacy had long blond hair and deep chocolate brown eyes with a smile that shinned brighter than christmas lights. "Lacy!" Misty looked at the older elf in horror. Lacy simply giggled. "Its true." Misty looked around, thankfully noelf had heard her. "We dont talk like that, not here." Misty muttered, but she couldnt help the grin that spread across her lips at her friend's expression. "You have an idea dont you?" Lacy smirked at her and nodded. "Yup." Lacy sat back down and began working on the dolls infront of her, though her brain was elswhere. After all the other elves left Lacy waited in Bernard's office. She knew he liked to stay late and make sure nothing was out of place before the next shift came in. There was a 2 hour break in between her shift and the night shift, plenty of time to put her plan in motion, not much of a plan really. She watched as Bernard strode in, muttering somthing about marshmallow brained elves. She pressed her hand to her mouth to try to muffle the giggle that involentarily bubbled out of her. Bernard heard her anyway. "Who's there?" with only the small lamp on the desk for light most of the large office was shrouded in darkness. "Frost Bite!" he cursed when she emergered from the darkness. She giggled softly. "You should watch what you say Berny, what if the big man heard you talking like that, you'd get the boot." he outright glared at her. "Like your any better." she shrugged. "I've had my eyes on you Bernard." she said idly, switching tactics as she ran her finger over the wood of his desk. His eyebrows shot up so far that they dissappeared underneath the mess of curls that fell against his forhead. She smirked at his expression and continued. "The moment i laid eyes on you, I knew." she watched as he swallowed hard, suddenly nervous, she fought with herself not to giggled. "Kn-knew what?" He finally managed to ask in a shakey voice. She made her way over to him untill they were nose to nose. "I knew i wanted you." she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. He started kissing her untill he realised what he was doing. He pushed her away with a look of horror, but it was nothing more than a mask. Lacy knew, she could feel his body react to her's. she moved over to him again and pressed her lips against his again, this time when he tried to push away she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, almost as if by reflex he opened his mouth, the moment he did this she pushed her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it, slowly his tongue began to react to her's, soon they were entangled togeather. She could feel his hands on her waist now and she knew it had worked. They pulled away only to take a breath. Both chests were heaving. Being as close at they were their chests pressed togeather every time one or the other breathed in. When she finally looked up and saw the spark of lust in his eyes she knew she had won. He growled softly and pulled her back in, pressing his lips against hers roughly as he began working on the buttons on her dress. she moaned softly against his mouth and helped him with the last of the buttons. The dress fell from her shoulders onto the floor, leaving her in nothing but her knickers and stockings. Bernard picked her up and brought her over to the couch in the corner of the room, Lacy began working on his shirt as he did so. He dropped her onto the couch and quickly pulled off his shirt and trousers. She bit her lip and let her eyes travel down his body. His torso was suprisingly toned for an elf. Her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood. He knelt down and kissed her passionatly, moaning softly when he felt her fingers pull lightly on his dark locks. He ran his hand down her body, taking time to work each breast thoroughly, she moaned and arched into his touch as he did. He finally made his way to her knickers, hooking his finger he pulled them down and off in one swift motion. He paused only for a moment when he heard her soft whimpers. When he looked up and saw the lustfull look in her eyes he thrust into her, causing both to cry out in pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his back as his movments became harder and faster. With one finall thrust both came, calling out the other's name as they did so.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misty Looked up in As Bernard made his usuall rounds. She stiffened slightly, expecting the usuall lecture about how they were going way to slow and not to dilly dally. She, along with almost all of the other elves her pleasently suprised by his oddly good mood. As he strod in he gave everyone a smile. "Keep up the good work everyone." he called out as he finished his rounds and left. Misty didn't miss the wink he gave to Lacy on his way out and she smirked. "What did you do?" she asked her oldest friend. The blonde shrugged. "I didnt do anything." she said with a shrug, though she gave a knowing smile. Misty just chuckled and shook her head. "What ever you did, dont stop." Lacy's laughter rang out through the workshop. "I dont plan on it Mist." she said with a wink. She finally got what she wanted, she wasn't about to give it up so soon. As their shift ended Lacy hurried to clean up. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Misty asked her friend. Lacy smirked. "I have a date."


End file.
